


Open Your Eyes

by lisa_tid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bucky Barnes Returns, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Polyamory, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_tid/pseuds/lisa_tid
Summary: With Bucky back, Tony knows his and Steve’s relationship won’t last.





	Open Your Eyes

Tony soundlessly stops in the doorway. They’re curled up tightly together, chest to back. Sure, Steve has a large bed, but it’s still a feat for two super soldiers to only take up half of it. They are beautiful, and Tony’s heart aches. Perhaps he should feel flattered that neither of them has even twitched; none of them is heavy sleepers exactly. 

For a long moment, he lingers in the doorway. Originally, he came here to see if they wanted to get take-away and watch one of those stupid animal documentaries Barnes favored… Didn’t think to check the time until now, it’s 03.13 am. 

He knows neither of them would object if he slipped into the bed, but Tony has always been able to tell when he isn’t really welcome. When there is no space for him, unless he takes it. So, he goes back to his workshop; and works until his eyes burn and he finally passes out face down onto the table.

*****

The minute Tony finds out Bucky is alive; he starts to hate him. He tries very hard not to, because Steve loves Bucky, but it proves impossible. Impossible, not to loathe this person who makes Steve’s eyes go soft and star struck. Until he actually meets James Barnes – it’s easier to hate a creation of imagination than the real person, because Bucky is quiet, and kind, with a sharp humor.

Credit to Steve for not dumping Tony and rushing straight into his long-lost lover’s arms. (Maybe a clean break would have been better.) 

Steve needs to help Bucky acclimate, of course. And Tony has a very, very important project that is taking up a lot of his time. All of it, in fact. The first week after Bucky shows up at the tower, Tony makes himself scarce; even sleeps in his workshop. Tries to bury himself so deep in his work that he can’t think of anything else. Twice, Steve brings down a meal for him. Tony asks how Bucky is doing. Steve says: “better than excepted”, and there is a new spark in his eyes. 

The second week, Steve slowly goes back to acting the way he has since he and Tony became started dating. Wanting Tony to show up for dinner, wants to hang out. But no, Tony is very, _very_ busy. Steve still comes down to the workshop once or twice a day and they kiss against the wall, Steve fucks him over a table once. 

The third week, Steve insists Tony come up for air; it can’t be healthy to stay in the workshop and yadda, yadda. But going up to Steve’s floor to spend time with Steve, means spending time with Bucky. Watch that spark is in Steve’s eyes every time he looks at his long-lost friend. There are freaking hearts in his eyes, and the two of them keep touching; a hand on a knee, an arm around a set of shoulders. Normally, Tony isn’t actually the jealous type, but this is different. It’s always been different. He can’t forget Steve saying: “I fell in love with him when I was fourteen and loved him till the day he fell.” The “I still do”, didn’t need to be said. 

However, Tony can only make excuses for so long. So, he hangs out with the two alphas in the evenings and refuses to wonder if both of them sleep in Steve’s bed or if Bucky stays in the guestroom. (Because between the three of them, it seems like Steve has been cheating on Bucky with Tony.)

The thing is, it isn’t long before he can see why Steve likes Bucky so much.

*****

Bucky is a bit like Steve was in the beginning (still is sometimes); shy. Not at all like Steve had described him, out on the dance floor chatting up every woman in sight. But then, Bucky’s issues linger, even as the Winter Soldier seems to fade. He goes silent and still for long moments; eyes empty. Sometimes he disappears for hours; probably to sit in the dark somewhere and think about sins that weren’t really his.

Tony isn’t sure if Bucky and Steve are fucking, but figures they are. Tony and Steve still are, even though Tony hasn’t slept in Steve’s bed for two months. He’s stopped making excuses about why he isn’t staying over, they rarely fuck in the bedroom anymore anyway, only if Barnes is in the gym, otherwise it’s in Tony’s workspace. 

These long weeks has given Tony time to consider, and reconsider. But honestly, he already knew what he’d do the day Barnes showed up.

Traditionally an omega invites the alpha into their bed for a heat. Of course, Tony isn’t traditional, and most omegas today aren’t. But Steve is. For the first time in his life, Tony did it the traditional way last year. He tells himself it’s no big deal to do it again, though stretch the invite for them both. Tony couldn’t quite manage the traditional words neither time; it’s just him in his oil stained t-shirt, after all, and he’s almost forty for fucks sake. It’s not like he is _pure_. “So my heat is next week, you boys up for it?” he just says, when they’re watching tv. It’s the eighth week since Bucky’s turned up, and Steve goes quiet and serene like he has both times Tony has asked him. Because Steve insisted Tony asked him their second time too. “It’s an honor, Tony. I’m not going to take for granted that you’ll want to spend every heat with me.” 

But this time Steve goes quiet for another reason; “Boys? You mean…?” he asks, glancing at Barnes who is sitting unnaturally still on the couch.

“I get two for one!” Tony says, cheerfully, back to them as he pours himself his fifth (kind of) cup of coffee for the day. 

Tony refuses to turn around, fusses with the cup. 

“I’d be honored,” Steve says, (that traditional phrase that Tony hasn’t managed to get him to quit). “Buck.” 

Barnes is silent for so long; Tony has to turn around to meet their gazes. Between Barnes eyebrows, a furrow has appeared. 

“I don’t want you to feel obliged because… because…” Barnes finally says. 

Because Barnes and Steve have an epic romance? Because Tony has never seen Steve as happy, as when his old buddy showed up at their door? Because this way, Tony can squeeze out the last of his and Steve’s relationship?

“Hey, you’re fine Barnes, okay?” Tony says, and means it. Barnes is kind, always, and funny on his good days. Not hard on the eyes either. If things had been different, if Steve and Tony had never met, Tony might have made the moves on Barnes. 

“I’m not selfless enough to ask if I didn’t want to,” Tony continues. “Besides, I’m not exactly Mr. Sunshine during a heat, Steve will be happy to have some levelheaded company.” 

Tony laughs, no big deal. Tries not to think about himself in heat; clingy and emotional, and not even that horny for the first and last days of the cycle. Steve was fine with it, because he is Steve and would never say an ill word about an omega in heat. 

“I’d be honored,” Barnes says at last.

*****

It’s the fourth week since Bucky turned up, and the alpha is sitting alone in Steve’s common room. He’s doing that thing where he just stares into nothing, and Tony considers just turning away. The alpha probably won’t even notice.

“What’s up, buttercup,” has slipped out of his mouth before he’s chosen to say it, but fuck it, he can’t leave Barnes all alone like this – okay? 

Barnes turns to him, blinking, but finally says “Hi, Tony.” A pause. “Steve isn’t here.”

“Let me make a wild guess, he’s at the gym?” Tony flops down at the opposite end of the couch, and it feels really nice to put his feet up at the coffee table. 

Barnes actually snorts, “Sure is.” 

Tony rolls his eyes, “Like he needs to work anymore at that six pack, am I right?” 

That makes Barnes go still again, wary. Before he can open his mouth, Tony waves a hand at him. 

“I already know you know all about Steve’s abs.” 

“You… do?” 

“Yup. Hello, not born yesterday. Steve’s got stars in his eyes when he’s talking about you, I’m fine with it. Do you want to order pizza?” 

“You… but you and Steve…” 

Tony sighs dramatically, and he wants this conversation over yesterday. “Yes. Me and Steve. You and Steve. You, me and Steve.”

Another pause. “You, me and Steve.” 

“Yup. Barnes… let’s just have pizza and watch a movie, okay?” 

Tony doesn’t add, that he’ll be out of the way eventually. Doesn’t think he needs to. It’s almost nice, sitting on the couch with Barnes, having dinner and watching _Blackfish_. 

It’s the start of a habit, them hanging out once or twice a week when Steve isn’t around.

*****

The nest is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Fuck, he hates these fucking instincts. Like an animal. But wishing he was one of those omegas who just felt itchy the day before a heat, doesn’t make it so.

The nest is wrong, and Tony fetches more blankets from the closet. Pushes them around the bed, pulls at the canopy above it to get everything just right. The worst is the smell. Or the lack of smell. Steve hasn’t been in here for weeks, even before Barnes they rarely slept here. The soft whine is abruptly cut off when Tony realizes he is the one omitting it. He forces himself to lay down and pull a cover over himself; to close his eyes. 

A few hours of uneasy sleep later, he steps into Steve’s rooms. He and Barnes are watching cartoons (because they’re weird). 

Both of them immediately raise their heads; scenting the air. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony says, “how about we all have a nap in my bedroom, huh?” He winks at them. Isn’t horny yet, not at all, but that’s fine. He wants company; lead the alpha by the knot. 

“Your bedroom?” Steve asks. “I didn’t know you were so close, usually you...” 

“Yeah,” Tony cuts him off. “I figured the two of you needed this place without me nesting in the bed, Bucky-boy needs a safe place, right?” 

One end of Barnes’ mouth tug upwards, “Without the suit, you’re not exactly threatening, honey bunch.” 

“I could take you any day, Barnes, and you too, Cap,” Tony pauses. “But not at the same time, okay? Because just – no, not into that. At least not up the ass. One at each end is okay.” 

Steve sputters, blush creeping up his neck. “What?! Do people actually…? We wouldn’t!” 

Barns though, he laughs, “People do all sorts of crazy shit, Stevie, don’t you know that by now?” 

Tony decided a long time ago, that he won’t be the one who introduces Steve to internet porn. Nope. 

Steve grumbles, but Barnes sobers quickly. “And we won’t, of course not. We won’t do anything you don’t want.”

Tony snorts at that; by day two he’ll be so out of it that he won’t be able to say no. Not saying that though, Steve has never – but two alphas together… But Barnes is a good man too. They probably won’t, not that it’ll really matter. 

All three of them end up in Tony’s bedroom, and he feels the strain in his shoulders ease a bit. On the way here, Tony has struck up a plan. He is tired and hungry, and not up for both of them fucking him right now. Would rather skip the sex for now, honestly, but he knows alphas. 

“Remember when I showed you the ropes, Cap?” Tony asks, flopping onto the bed. The alphas are standing just inside the room, waiting. 

“Yes, of course,” Steve says; eyes glazing over a little and Barnes snorts. 

“Steve here let me in on a little secret, Buckster,” Tony says, gestures to himself, “First time with a male omega, huh? Little old me gets to show you all the joy and wonder.” 

“He told you?” 

“Yup.” It had been a humored plea that Tony have patience with Bucky just as he had with Steve. 

“Yup, but to be fair, most alphas hasn’t. So how about you get Steve off first? And I watch.” 

Both stare at him for just a bit too long. Tony doesn’t roll his eyes; it’s not their fault they were born a hundred years ago. 

“You- you want to watch us…?” Steve trails off.

“Whatever you want to do,” Tony shrugs, even though Steve was most likely not asking what they should do but expressing amazement that Tony would want to watch them sexing it up. 

Barnes has a glint in his eyes now though, and he steps up to whisper something to Steve. For a moment, Steve hesitates, but then he turns, and they kiss. Softly first, close mouthed, but more and more intensely. There is an ease that speak of long familiarity, in the way Bucky crowds Steve against the wall, then drops to his knees and undoes Steve’s pants. Steve carefully cards his hands through Barnes hair, eyes falling shut. The thought _is he better than me?_ is quickly pushed away, because at least Tony knows that (most) alphas don’t knot each other. They need an omega for that, even if they fuck. 

Tony’s heart rate is picking up now, because they look _amazing_ , as in amazingly hot together. He squeezes his cock, encouraging it. Maybe he’ll finger himself too; he can get ready for Barnes. Yeah, that’s a great idea. Less intimate, somehow.

Tony gets the lube out of the bedside drawer and sheds his clothes; not taking his eyes of the pair across the room. Barnes seems to be in a hurry; pulling out all the little tricks Tony has also learned works best on Steve. Tony lays down on his side, facing them, reaching behind himself to rub gently. He is a little wet; getting there. A soft moan slips out of his mouth; and Steve’s eyes snap open. 

“Tony,” he gasps, surprised. Barnes tries to pull back to look too, but Steve tightens his hold; eyes fixed on Tony. A couple of minutes and a couple of fingers later, Steve comes in Barnes mouth with a grunt. 

Barnes can finally draw back and turns to look at Tony. “Oh,” he says, “ _that’s_ what made you go off like a fourteen-year-old.”

“Shut up.” Steve gently cuffs him at the back of the head.

In one motion, Barnes rises to his feet and wipes his mouth. Steve’s hands go to the hem of Barnes’ t-shirt, drawing it over his head. He’s not quite as defined as Steve, but beautiful ( _of course_ ). 

“Your jeans, honey,” Tony says, sweetly, because Barnes is staring, “You’ll have trouble fucking me otherwise.” 

“Right,” Barnes says, unbuttoning and pulling them off. Underwear goes as well, and he’s hard. About the same size as Steve. 

Suddenly the whole situation feels very real. Tony is about to let his (soon to be ex) boyfriend’s second boyfriend fuck him. Over the years, Tony has always preferred other omegas or betas to alphas. Alphas make him feel vulnerable in a way the other genders don’t; he never goes under with betas or omegas. Fuck. Just quit thinking, he tells himself. Pulls his fingers out, sits up. 

“How about it, how do you want me?” Smirks, but answers his own question before Barnes. “How about a traditional start, huh?” 

No matter that Tony prefers being on his back with Steve; he doesn’t want that his first time with Barnes. Didn’t want it the first time with Steve either. It is easier to go onto all fours. 

All is still for so long, that Tony almost starts to twitch _fuck, what’s wrong_ , is about to say something sarcastic, when he sees a shadow in the corner of his eye. A moment later, a hand gently strokes down his side. Tony startles just a little. 

“You’ll let me, just like that?” Barnes says, so softly that Tony almost can’t hear it. 

“Go for it,” Tony says, fumbles for the lube with his right hand and tosses it at Barnes. “Use this, okay? Without the full heat I need a bit of help.”

Glancing to the side, Steve is still leaning against the wall. But he’s watching keenly, eagerly. Tony can’t meet his eyes for long, faces the pillows instead. The slick sounds of lube, and then the bed sinks as Barnes kneels. 

Tony tenses, just a little; shoulder hunching. This is the beginning of the end; an alpha who isn’t Tony’s. But still is, at least a little bit, in Barnes connection to Steve.

“He likes it when you stroke down his spine,” Steve says quietly, and he is stepping closer; sitting on the opposite side of the bed. 

“Like this?” Barnes asks, just as quietly, and his fingers slide down Tony’s back. It makes Tony shiver. 

“Yes,” Steve says. “Don’t touch his neck yet.”

Maybe it should make Tony feel objectified; Steve’s instructions, as if Tony is a pet. But no. The silence, the familiar scent of Steve (and almost of Barnes too) and Barnes hands along Tony’s back, makes it so very easy to relax. Fingertips first, and then the flat of his hands. Up and down, along his shoulder blades, spine, sides, lower back. 

“Wait, wait…” Steve whispers, and the two of them must be communicating over his head. Or maybe not, maybe it’s just Barnes intuition. He keeps one hand resting lightly on Tony’s back, the other caresses along his side; fingertips over his belly and chest. Barnes is leaning over him; Tony can feel his outbreaths between his shoulder blades, and then slow kisses along his shoulder blades and spine. 

A minute or maybe a few minutes passes, Tony can feel the slight arch in his back; the drop of his head. The real presenting that Steve has always managed to coax out of him; even through Barnes’ now. Like Tony is an instrument to play, a doll, but it doesn’t truly feel like that. Achieved like this (not just a grab by the hips and a shove), it makes Tony’s mind go foggy around the edges and he barely hears Barnes whisper of _oh_. 

“Yeah,” Steve whispers, and he sounds hoarse, “you can touch his neck now. Use your thumb.”

And Tony remembers the first time he let Steve touch him there, but choses to swiftly let that thought go. Instead he relaxes into feeling _safe_ , because he does. If he’d stop to really think about it, he wouldn’t really be surprised that it could be like this with both of them. 

A thumb very gently rubs at the bonding glands; a little swollen now from the oncoming heat. This slow build, all the petting and stroking… Tony pushes his hips back a little. Hears the soft sound he emits; but can’t be embarrassed. 

There is shifting, the bed moves beneath him, and Tony closes his eyes. Barnes is moving between his spread legs, keeping one hand on his neck while the other curls around a hip. Steve moves closer too; Tony can feel the heat of him right there. 

It seems like Barnes hesitates for a few seconds, but Tony rocks backwards again. Offers. Feels skin against skin. Maybe the alphas do some of their silent communication again, maybe not. The hand on his hip lets go for a moment, and a moment later Barnes slides inside easily. Tony sighs, lets his head hang more and exposing the back of his neck completely. The thumb stays; circles the gland, feels almost as good as the hardness inside. 

“Is he always like this?” Barnes asks. “I didn’t know…” 

“If you get it right,” Steve says, “If you can make him feel right.” A third hand creeps into Tony’s hair, and that feels good too. 

Tony is hard of course, but that feels like an afterthought. It sometimes does, when he feels like this; floating. He wants to be knotted; tries to invite it; arch more, rock into the slow motions. 

“Jesus,” Barnes mutters, “Easy sweetheart, alright? I’m not there yet.” 

Tony sighs a little; lets the fog swallow him so he can just be; a choice not to rise. Barnes continues to move, slow deep thrusts. It’s good. Steve’s hand in his hair is good too. 

“Tony? Is this good, doll?” Barnes asks, after a minute or so, “Can I… harder?”

Tony isn’t that far down, he knows, but nods anyway. Doesn’t even know if Barnes is the kind of alpha who can get off on these gentle movements. It takes a moment to get his mouth to work, but then he just says: “Sure.” 

The rougher thrusts jar him, and he isn’t in deep enough that he can stay when he’s forced to strain, instead of relaxing into a rocking motion. Some of the haze lifts, but it’s still good, he might be able to fall back when they knot; it’ll be so easy to fall asleep like that. Easy not to think so much for a while. 

Steve notices; of course. Something makes Barnes slow back down again, and it isn’t until Steve’s face appears on the pillow, that Tony realizes he has opened his eyes. It’s a bit weird actually, and Steve smiles too. 

“Never had quite this view of you before,” Steve says, cupping Tony’s cheek. “Feeling alright?” 

“Fabulous.” 

“You certainly look that way, the two of you together…” Steve bites his lip. “How do you want it? The other heats we shared, you wanted-“ 

“Yeah, but this is good too,” Tony interrupts; doesn’t want to talk about that right now. He doesn’t want to think about it, definitely doesn’t want to think about all his hopes of bonding. 

“But it seemed like you were going under, I could feel it.” 

Behind him, Barnes has stilled completely. Sometimes, Steve can be so fucking insistent, so fucking wanting to do everything right, that Tony wants to smack him. Doesn’t he get that everything might not go completely smooth when it’s suddenly three of them in the bed? That Barnes of course can’t read all of Tony’s signals? Tony sighs, irritated now. The fog has disappeared completely; is he even presenting properly anymore?

“I’m sorry,” Barnes says, and he sounds wrecked, “I didn’t mean to – I didn’t even know you could –“ 

“It’s fine!” Tony says, and finds that he means it. “Don’t pull out!”

The last bit is quickly added when it seems like Barnes is about to back away, to run and hide. Like Tony has seen him do when he’s overwhelmed – or overcome with guilt. But Barnes is backing away, and Tony flops onto his back. And Tony really, really does want to be knotted now but Barnes dick is already halfway down. 

“Did we have to chat about this _now_?” Tony asks, glaring at Steve. 

“What? Of course! I had to ask if you were alright, with you going up and down like that,” Steve says, rising up onto an elbow. 

“So you really expected buddy-boy to get everything perfectly right the first time, huh? You do realize that _you_ didn’t get everything perfect the first time, or every time after that! It’s just because you can read me now that you fucking always notices! I can enjoy it even if I’ halfway under, or not at all!”

“I… damn.” Steve slumps back onto the pillow. “I didn’t think. Sorry?”

“Yeah. Should be.”

They’re quiet for a moment, and Barnes seems to relax too. He places a hand on Tony’s knee. “You’re okay then?” he asks. 

“Yes.” Tony rolls his eyes. “I am not a fragile porcelain doll, or whatever Steve here seems to think.” 

Barnes snorts, “Never thought you were,” he says, and continues haltingly, and more quietly, after a couple of seconds: “but I still want to do you right.”

“You were!” 

“Not do like… do, but… Shit.” Barnes drags a hand over his face. 

Tony doesn’t get it and doesn’t really care to right then. All his lust has faded now, and he just feels annoyed… unsettled. Doesn’t want to talk anymore, he suddenly just wants the whole heat to be over. He wants to go down to his workshop; concentrate until he can shut everything else out. If he did, Steve would never leave him alone though, not this close to the heat. 

“Let’s just go to sleep.” Tony says, turning over onto his side; back towards Steve. Adding “I’m tired” when it seems like Steve will protest.

He waits for a long minute for Steve to say something more, but he doesn’t. Steve just spoons against him, presses a kiss to his hair, and Tony eventually falls asleep like that. Feeling safe, and yet not.

*****

It’s the second week since Barnes came back, and Steve has stopped by the workshop. Tony’s back is turned to him, he keeps his eyes stubbornly fixed on his PADD.

“You’re saying… what are you saying, Tony?” 

“That I don’t expect you to be monogamous with Barnes around,” Tony forces a casual shrug, is sure he manages an equally casual tone of voice, “I’ll even invite him too when my heat comes around.”

There is a few seconds of silence, and then the press of Steve’s chest against his back. A kiss behind his ear. 

“I love you,” Steve says, so sincerely, “I never want to do anything to hurt you.” 

“You love him too.” 

“I don’t need to be in a sexual relationship with him, I really don’t. I’m yours first.” 

But he wasn’t, was he? Doesn’t Steve get it? Knowing that Steve wants to, is just as bad as if he is. So, in the end it doesn’t even matter whether they are or not.

“Do whatever you want,” Tony says, “but I’m saying I won’t care.”

*****

Tony wakes up alone. There is an ache in his lower back and belly, and he lays still.

“The time, Jarvis?”

“8.32 am, Sir.” 

“Where are Rogers and Barnes?”

“Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are currently in your living room.” 

So they haven’t actually left, and Tony has slept for more than 10 hours. Still feels tired though, tired and hungry. Maybe he should’ve been taking it easier this week; it may be payback time know. 

His last heat, Steve had been making omelets and coffee right now. Remembering the disaster of last night, Tony is tempted not to get up at all. 

Fuck it, he finally thinks. 

Steve and Barnes are sitting on the couch, side by side, talking intently. Upon Tony’s entrance, they quiet abruptly but Tony pretends not to notice. Isn’t hard to guess what they have been talking about. Fuck, who will he call when they leave? There are really only two options; Pepper or Rhodey, who have both made Tony swear he’ll never spend a heat completely alone again. They were both betas, but even a platonic company makes the heat easier to stand. Safer. 

“Good morning,” Steve said. 

“Morning,” Tony says, heading right past them for the kitchen. The coffee is brewed at least, and he grabs a cup. A half empty jar of peanut butter sits on the counter, and he simply sticks a spoon in it.

It’s no use hiding in the kitchen really, and he draws in a deep breath. Neither of the alphas have moved, and Tony sinks onto his favorite armchair, pulling his knees up a bit to ease the ache in his belly.

“I should’ve cooked breakfast,” Steve says, looking at the jar, “I’m sorry. We started to talk and I lost track of time.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I’ll order something later.”

“No, no, I’ll cook something later.”

A pause. “You’re staying then?”

Steve meets his eyes, “If you want us too.”

“Or just Steve to,” Bucky adds.

“Great, we’re all staying!” Holding in a relived sigh, Tony slumps back into the armchair and turns to his coffee, wedging the jar between his hip and the armrest. 

Of course, Steve can’t just chill – no; he leans forward in his seat.

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?”

No. Let this just take its course, we’ll have this heat and then… No, let’s not talk. But Tony doesn’t say any of that, but “What’s up?” 

He finishes the coffee in three swallows, it burns his tongue. There is no response, and when looks up, Steve is watching him and Barnes facing the floor. 

“I should leave,” Barnes says. 

“I invited you, and haven’t uninvited you,” Tony says, hoping that’s enough. “I swear either of you’ll know if you aren’t welcome anymore.” 

Really, he can’t actually see the big deal here for them. Some failed sex? No biggie, honestly. He’s had a lot worse failed sex. But he should have known that these thought it was a big deal (traditionalists).

“So you think… everything is alright?” Steve asks, hesitantly. 

“Yes. Said so last night, didn’t I?” 

“Well, yeah, but we didn’t know if-“ 

“Would you two just stop thinking so fucking much!?” He closes his eyes for a moment; he really isn’t up for this right now. “Listen, you two, nothing bad happened last night. Things didn’t turn out like we wanted it to, but that’s fine. We haven’t fucked before, have we? And I’m not exactly in my best mental space like this. Fuck it, I just want you to be around right now.”

“If you would prefer just Steve-“ Barnes begin. 

“I don’t,” Tony snaps. “The two of you are a package deal now. And this is my heat and my choice!”

Tony glares at them for a moment, before ordering Jarvis to start up _Seasons_. He doesn’t really watch though, even as he faces the screen. The alphas have gone quiet and still, and for a couple of blissful minutes Tony thinks the talking is over. 

“Maybe we can just decide some ground rules, Tony?” Steve asks. 

“Why?! You were quick enough to tell Barnes how to fuck me last night.” Now it suddenly seems a lot more objectifying; the way Steve had told Barnes how to touch.

“Because I wanted it to be good for you! And you’re not exactly quick to speak up when something doesn’t agree with you!”

Tony had thought they were done talking about that, they certainly had gone over that again and again. The first few months of their relationship had been a trial of errors, and he should have figured out this would come up again. When Steve slowly figured out that Tony sometimes faked it; not just orgasms, but how into something he was, Steve had been so upset. Tony had honestly not seen what the big deal was at the start; it wasn’t like it was a big sacrifice, and he wanted to make Steve happy. They finally had to agree to disagree, and Tony had to swear that he’d speak up if anything didn’t feel right. After last night, it seemed like Steve had learnt to read Tony almost too well. 

“Fuck you!” 

“No, Tony,” Steve said, and Tony hated that tone of voice; the this-is-serious tone. “This is a big step for us, and if you cannot even lay down some ground rules maybe this isn’t a good idea at all.”

Ignoring the ache in his belly, Tony placed his feet on the floor and straightened. He couldn’t sit like that if they were arguing. (If Steve was already breaking up with him.)

“I already laid down the rules; no fucking me at the same time.”

Steve straightened too, leant forward. “Last night you said it was fine for Bucky to fuck you harder, when you didn’t really want that! You couldn’t stay under!”

“Christ, everything isn’t black and white, Steve! I wanted to be knotted, and Soldier boy here couldn’t knot without more stimulation!”

“But –“ 

“I could have.” Barnes quiet voice cuts off Steve. “It would just have taken more time.” 

“Well, most alphas can’t!” Tony snaps. 

“If you had just opened your mouth and asked, you would have found out if he could!” Steve snaps right back. 

And fuck that. Fuck Steve, Tony can’t even look at him right now. Right now, Tony should just shove the two of them out the door. He hates this. Hates wanting them to stay; and refuses to think of all his dead wishes. 

“Steve,” Barnes says gently.

A pause. “Sorry. Sorry, Tony. I’m just worried, I wish we had talked this through earlier.”

Tony’s eyes are prickling, and he refuses to look at either of them. He stands, says (forcing anger into his voice) “leave then, if you think that’s better,” and returns to the bedroom. He slams the door behind him.

The room smells like the three of them now, it’s nice. It smells a bit like sex too. Tony goes into the adjourned bathroom and swallows two painkillers dry. The nest is still wrong, and he pulls at the blankets; tries to get them right. Wonders if Steve and Barnes have already left.

*****

Tony isn’t sure how long he’s been piling and re-piling pillows; just knows that he is very hungry and wants a nap. Half an hour probably passes, and then there is a knock on the door. The impulse to shout ‘fuck off’ is swallowed, most of his anger is drained now.

“Can I come in?” It’s Steve, of course.

“Fine.” Tony forces himself to stop moving the bedding around and sits in the middle of the bed. 

Steve enters, closing the door behind him. Is it a good sign or a bad sign, that Barnes didn’t tag along? 

“Can we talk?” Steve asks. 

“Fine,” Tony says again, “Not sure about what though, I figured you two already left.” 

Not completely true, but it makes Steve wince.

“My temper got the better of me, I’m sorry,” Steve says, “It isn’t right to argue with you when you’re like this.” 

Like what? An omega? Close to heat? Before Tony can snap again, Steve is quick to continue. 

“I just mean, I know you can be… uh less rational the days before a heat.” 

Smooth. But it is true, and Tony sighs. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“I think it’s because you’ve been so busy with work lately,” Steve says, “not that I blame you! I don’t, I just wish the three of us could have spent more time together before this. You said that you wanted the three of us to spend this heat together, do you still want that?” 

“Yes,” Tony answers, truthfully, because Bucky makes Steve happy in a way Tony just can’t. Sharing an omega for a while will probably strengthen their bond. 

“I realize I made a bigger deal out of last night then it should’ve been. I just… I worry about you not saying ‘no’, and… and about not taking good care of you.”

He sounds so fucking earnest, and Tony loves him too much. 

“How about I promise, no, I swear on uh… my mother’s grave, that I’ll say no if either of you touch me in a no-good way,” Tony says, and quickly adds. “If you still want to stay that is.”

“We do.” 

“And don’t worry so much about taking care of me. It’s no big deal if I can’t go under all the time, or if it’s a bit of a rollercoaster with Bucky.” 

“I’ll try.” 

Steve is giving a lopsided smile, still looking a bit worried, and Tony must hug him. Just a quick burrow into his chest, and Steve wraps his arm around him in return. Fuck, Tony is going to miss this so much.

They return to the living room, and there is a fresh cup of coffee and a sandwich waiting. Barnes is still on the couch, looking into nothing.

“We figured everything out!” Tony says, “I’ll say no if something is no-worthy, and both of you will stick around.”

Barnes looks at him, and then at Steve. Doesn’t look convinced, and Tony thinks he might be protest – but no. 

“Okay,” Barnes says, a small tug at the corners of his mouth. 

With that, Tony declares a no more talking rule for the next couple of hours and finishes of the sandwich. He falls asleep curled up in the armchair, watching the alphas sitting shoulder to shoulder.

*****

Tony wakes up, and his skin is too tight. His belly hurts even as it twinges with hunger, damnit, and he twists around in the armchair without opening his eyes.

“Get me another sandwich, Steve,” he says, burying deeper into the chair; curling up tighter. 

Something isn’t quite right. It takes him a few long seconds to realize that while he at this point should be curled up in Steve’s bed, he now isn’t. And he remembers. This is not part of Tony-and-Steve, it’s of the Tony-Steve-and-Bucky, soon to be Tony-and-his-workshop. It must have already begun, since all is quiet, and Tony is alone.

He shifts again, facing the room now, and sees a glass of orange juice and a covered plate on the table. There is a note too. He squints at Steve’s too pretty handwriting; apparently, he and Barnes have gone down to the gym, but will be back soon. Tony should text them if he needs anything. 

Underneath the cover is a perfectly cooked omelet and a ton of spinach. Tony almost rolls his eyes, for the iron of course. But he polishes the plate and leaves it on the table for someone else to take care off. His nest is still wrong, but he ignores that. Ignores everything, pulls the covers over his head and sleeps again.

*****

When he opens his eyes next, it’s to a gentle hand on his shoulder. Blearily, he drags the blankets down enough to see who it is. Barnes is leaning over him.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Barnes says, looking soft in the half dark room; soft and gentle in a way the Winter Soldier never was. “How are you feeling?” 

Like hell, Tony doesn’t say. It’s in the pain in his stomach, the ache of his heart, in his eyes welling with tears that he blinks away. It’s hormones, he reminds himself, it’s hormones. 

“Stay,” Tony says, voice scratchy. 

Barnes blinks, “Okay, Steve is in the shower, I need to-“ 

“No. Lay down.” 

Tony tugs at Barnes’ arm, knows he can’t move the alpha if the alpha doesn’t let himself be moved. But Barnes placidly lets himself be pulled onto the bed. Immediately, Tony curls up against his chest. 

“Stroke my hair,” Tony demands. 

Barnes does as he’s told, even as he says; “I’m sweaty.” 

He is, but it’s a clean smell. Not bad. “I don’t care.”

After a while, Steve slips onto the bed behind Tony to spoon him.

“The shower is free,” Steve says. 

“Apparently, I’m not allowed to leave,” Barnes says, and maybe he sounds a bit pleased as well as bewildered.

“You stink,” Steve says.

“My heat, my rules,” Tony mutters. “Go to sleep, will you?”

He doesn’t think about how safe he feels, tucked in between them. Nor about how empty this bed will feel, when they’re gone.

*****

In the middle of the night, Tony kicks off the covers. He is sweltering, his body must be leaving a wet imprint on the sheets. He has slept the day away, a consequence of the pre-heat and too much working lately. Barnes and Steve are still in the bed, and he tries not to jostle them as he climbs over Steve to sneak into the bathroom to take a piss and brush his teeth. No sense in having a shower, but he does splash cool water into his face.

When he returns, they have moved. Steve is lying with his head on Barnes’ chest. Tony stops a couple of feet from the bed. His heat is starting, the stomach-ache is gone. Now he’s flushed, already wet and half-hard. 

Barnes is watching him; Tony suddenly notices. He raises an eyebrow. They should try again. Right now, while Tony is lucid. Maybe a different way, an easier way where Tony doesn’t let go of control. 

There is enough room between the alphas for Tony to fit a knee in between them and straddle Barnes’ thighs. He doesn’t bother with foreplay, just glances up first to see if Barnes is on board. The gleam in his eyes says yes. Tony puts his hand where the knot will form, and then strokes upwards. Notices that Steve has an eye open too, of course he isn’t really asleep, he always has one eye open during Tony’s heats. 

Barnes reaches up to cup Tony’s cheek: “May I kiss you?” 

Tony nods and Barnes pushes Steve off his chest without care, making the alpha lands on the mattress with a grunt and a chuckle. 

“I see how it is,” Steve mutters, but just sounds amused. 

Barnes sits without the use of his hands, and it does amazing things to the muscles in his abdomen. It makes Tony want to lick a stripe right there, down to his dick. 

The kiss is sweet. 

It’s easy, to rise up and shuffle forward. Easy to sink down onto Barnes’ cock; Tony is more than wet enough, and it feels good. Barnes trails kisses down Tony’s jaw, and neck. 

Tony rides until the strain in thighs becomes too much, and then climbs off to lay on his side. Let’s Barnes spoon him, slide inside from behind. And hey, Steve is right here, smiling. It’s familiar, kissing Steve and letting Steve pet and stroke him. Tony comes on a sigh, and Barnes knots soon after.

“You were right,” Tony says. 

“Huh?” Steve asks. 

“Not you. Soldier boy. He can come without rough stimulation.” 

Barnes snorts into his neck; “Yeah, just half an hour later.”

“It’s nice.”

“Yes,” And now Barnes sounds soft again, “It is.”

Steve looks pleased as punch; as if he’s the one who just orgasmed. And even though Tony just wants to pass out on the hormones knotting brings him, he has to ask if Steve wants a helping hand.

“No, I’m sure I’ll get my turn,” Steve says, “Sleep.”

Even though Tony must have slept more than sixteen hours in the last twenty-four, he falls asleep again.

*****

He is squashed between too hot bodies in a dark room, sweat beading all over him. Carefully, Tony extracts himself from between the alphas. Maybe they’re awake, maybe not. Hopefully not. Tony vaguely recalls inviting them both, but that’s a terrible idea – what’s he supposed to do with two alphas? They will tear him apart.

He stumbles a little on the way to the bathroom but doesn’t lose his footing. He locks the door behind him. In the mirror, his eyes are glazed over, cheeks and chest flushed pink. He leans against the cool tile in the shower but can’t remember how to turn the water on. He wants to cool down, but there are no handles. His throat clogs and his eyes start to burn. 

A knock on the door, “Tony?” 

“No!” he shouts back, turns around in the wide space, before finally leaning against the wall. The tile is cool against his flushed skin. 

There is a whispered conversation outside, he can’t make out the words. The door is locked though, the alphas won’t be able to get in here, they can’t make him… 

A hand on his shoulder makes him startle so violently he almost falls, would have if it weren’t for the arm that catches him around the waist. It propels him right into his capturer’s chest, and when he inhales the man’s scent overwhelms him; makes him salivate. He whines, digs his nails into the man’s chest. 

“Sch,” the alpha says, easily picking him up. 

And no, no, Tony wants to shower. He wants to cool down but batting at this alpha is hopeless; like pushing at a mountain.

He’s carried back into the bedroom and placed on the bed, turned onto his belly. The sheets are damp, almost sticky. When the second alpha lies down next to him Tony tries to scramble away. A hand between his shoulder blades rudely pushes him down. Okay, okay, new tactic; Tony tries to curl into himself, make himself small and soft. 

The alpha next to him reaches out, strokes his hair over and over. From behind, two hands stroke along his curved back. 

“Easy.” Tony doesn’t know who of them speaks. He can’t see, and it takes him several seconds to realize he’s closed his eyes. Kisses are pressed along his shoulders and spine. 

His hammering heartbeat is echoing in his ears, his breaths are too loud. As time passes, Tony starts to squirm. Up onto his knees, and this is alright. His arms feel weak, they won’t hold him, and his head is so heavy; he just leaves it resting against the bedding. The hand in his hair continues petting him, and Tony pushes lightly against it; _keep going_.

Slowly, the alpha behind him starts to cover him. A chest slides in the sweat-slicked skin of Tony’s back, and he can’t – doesn’t want to – curve his back upwards anymore, he arches instead.

He’s pushed open, and it’s easy. The alpha settles into deep, short thrusts, and Tony’s heart has slowed down. Little moans are pushed out of his mouth with every rocking motion. He opens his eyes just a little, sees a face inches from his own. It smiles, and Tony is pretty sure he looks drunk when he smiles back. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” the alpha says. “Steve is taking such good care of you, isn’t he?”

Tony just shoves into the hand still in his hair. Isn’t sure how long he floats there, but he orgasms when the knot starts to swell inside him and sags into the bedding. The alpha above follows, and he’s heavy. It’s good. 

Slowly, Tony’s mind clears completely. The weight above him is starting to restrict his breathing.

“Steve,” he says, half muffled into the pillow, and Steve of course knows what he means. The arm around his chest keeps them pressed together as Steve rolls them onto their sides. 

“Sorry,” Tony mutters. 

Bucky exhales, it sounds forced. “Fucking hell.”

Of course, Steve says, “Don’t be sorry,” followed by, “are you feeling okay now?”

“Yeah,” Tony says.

Steve nuzzles into his hair. 

“I… I didn’t know,” Bucky says, and he sounds wrecked.

Tony opens his eyes to really look at him, and he looks like he sounds. When he lifts a hand to gently stroke Tony’s cheek, the fingers tremble. 

“I warned you,” Steve says, “I almost freaked out too the first time.”

“He did,” Tony says, “but thankfully afterwards.” 

“I didn’t know,” Bucky repeats, “but all omegas aren’t like this, right? You didn’t even seem to know who we were!” 

_Defect_ is all Tony hears. And he hadn’t actually really considered this, Steve had said he’d warn Bucky about how Tony might act during a heat. Obviously, Steve hasn’t explained closely enough. Of course, he hasn’t, how could he? If Barnes has slept with any other omegas during heat, he would think he knew what to expect. Maybe Barnes other issues is a problem too, seeing Tony half-losing his mind.

“Bucky!” Steve exclaims. 

“No,” Tony cuts in before Steve can continue, “Most omegas don’t act like me during a heat. And no, I actually couldn’t recall who either of you were. I… I remembered your scent though, after a while. This doesn’t work with someone I’m not comfortable with.”

Because he’s tried that, and it’d been a fucking disaster. Never again. He would rather – and has – be locked into his bedroom with half a dozen of bottles of water, a bowl of fruit and a knotting dildo.

“So you really feel alright with me here?” Barnes asks.

“Wouldn’t have invited you here otherwise,” Tony says, “I know you’re Steve’s, you smell like him too. Figured I’d realize that even when I was fucked up by the heat.” 

Steve’s arm tightens around his chest. “You are not fucked up, Tony.”

Tony doesn’t bother answering that, they’ve already had this discussion and he knows the truth. No matter what Steve thinks. 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” Bucky says after a moment. 

“It’s fine.” 

They lie quietly after that, to wait until the knot goes down. Fifteen minutes later, they crowd each other in the bathroom to wash up. Neither of the alphas seem willing to stay outside. Tony puts on his softest sweats and t-shirt, while Steve pulls clothes for both himself and Bucky out of the drawer Tony keeps for him.

“You wanna cook or order something?” Tony asks Steve, because he has yet to see Barnes in the kitchen and god knows he himself doesn’t to.

“I’ll make something,” Steve says. 

Steve goes into the kitchen, and Barnes settles on the sofa. Tony isn’t sure how long his respite will last; it can be anything from thirty minutes to a couple of hours. He feels too restless to watch tv and settles with his PADD. 

Some unknown time later, Steve sets a filled plate next to him. 

“Thanks,” Tony says, and a kiss is dropped onto the top of his head. 

“Don’t you want to sit with us?” Steve asks. 

_Yes._ “Later.” 

He isn’t really hungry, and picks at the pasta Steve’s cooked. 

He concentrates on his work until the screen starts to blur. Blinking, he raises his head. The alphas are on the couch, shoulder to shoulder. They’re speaking softly, Tony can’t make out the words. 

He looks down at his work, but it doesn’t make sense. There is an itch spreading underneath his skin; the clothes suddenly feel like sandpaper. He claws at his t-shirt, glancing around the room anew. There are two alphas on the couch. 

The PADD hits the table with a thud. Tony stands up so fast he almost falls over. Both alphas are suddenly zeroed on him. 

“Stay away!” Tony shouts. 

He runs. There is a door that won’t open, and he flings himself at it until he realizes nobody is pursuing him. All is quiet and still. Was he imagining the alphas? Is he alone? Tears well over without warning, and he sags against the door. 

“Tony?” 

The voice makes him scramble against the door so fast, he bangs his elbow against it. It hurts. One of the alphas is coming closer, and Tony wants him too – but also wants to flee. The indecision has him frozen as the alpha slowly approaches. He is too tall and too broad, could swipe at Tony like a fly. But he walks slowly, and he isn’t posturing; rather he’s curling his shoulders forward. When he is within touching distance, the alpha carefully cups the back of Tony’s head and pulls him gently closer. That scent… Tony doesn’t have to be urged anymore, he buries his face in the alpha’s neck and inhales deeply. That scent… He presses himself up against the alpha, tilts his own head to expose the back of his neck properly. 

“Okay, okay, it’s alright,” the alpha murmurs, “Come on.” 

Two hands around his waist easily lifts him up, and he wraps his legs around the alpha’s hips. Holds on. Whimpers when he’s put down. Only for a moment though, then he realizes they’re right next to a bed and the alpha is turning him around and pressing him down, chest to chest with the second alpha. For a second, he panics. Scratches at them in his rush to get away, but as he draws in a breath, he realizes the second alpha’s smells of the first one. This one must be safe too. 

He tucks himself close, wants more of that scent and more of the touches. Someone is petting along his arms and shoulders; someone is pulling his pants down and off. He settles his knees on either side of the hips of the alpha beneath him. But, doesn’t bother to stay up. Just rests there. 

A moment later the alpha behind mounts him, and it’s good. It’s all good.

*****

“Fuck,” Tony mutters as he comes back to himself, not sure if he’s napped or just floated in hormones for a while, “What time’s it?”

Just a couple of feet away, Barnes is lying with a hand underneath his head. He’s fully dressed, wears a little soft smile too. 

“Half nine,” Steve says, into his ear. “Do you want to finish the pasta? Or do you want something else?”

Tony carefully tries to pull away, but the knot won’t give yet. Steve presses a kiss against his shoulder, making a content sound. 

“I thought you’d take the next turn,” Tony says to Barnes. 

“We talked about it while you were working,” Steve says, before Barnes can respond, “and I think I proved my point.” 

“Huh?” 

“I was worried you wouldn’t recognize me,” Barnes says, “And you still know Steve a lot better than me.” 

“You can take a turn,” Tony says, and means it, “I foresee no problemo.”

Barnes gives half a smile, “I think I’ll wait until you’re a bit more coherent.” 

“Heat’s not as sexy as you thought, huh?” Tony says, can’t quite meet Barnes eyes. He tests the give of the knot again, but no. 

Barnes is silent for so long, Tony wonders if he will answer at all. Barnes is looking at Steve over Tony’s head, using their silent language that Tony can’t speak. 

“I’ve only seen a few omegas in heat before,” Barnes finally says, “At least that I can remember. They were just restless and kind of flushed. They smelled nice. You… you smell amazing. I’m glad I get to help take care of you.” 

Tony must snort at that, “That’s a nice way of saying this isn’t sexy.”

Barnes give him an unreadable look, glances at Steve again. “Remember that magazine, Steve? We had a naughty magazine, didn’t we?” 

“Yes,” Steve responds haltingly, sounding embarrassed. His arms around Tony’s chest tighten to hold him still, when Tony tries to shift his shoulders to see if he blushes. 

“It had pictures of omegas in heat,” Barnes says softly, “they weren’t really in heat, of course, or probably not. But they had slick dripping down their thighs and eyes all glazed. Most of them were presenting, all traditional – like they’d let any alpha mount them.” 

“I remember,” Steve says. 

Tony doesn’t need to view those specific pictures to know what that looks like. (to know what he looks like.)

“So what?” he asks, almost snaps, “I’m not like the omegas in that magazine?” 

“No,” Barnes says, and he sounds frustrated now. “They were all fake. It was a fairytale for horny knotheads, alright? The way you relax with Steve when you realize… it’s him, I guess. Or how you look when he fucks into you at first… I just… I like how you look.” 

Oh. Something eases in Tony’s chest, makes it a little easier to breathe, and he simply says: “I’d look that way for you too.”

*****

The knot barely goes down before Steve has to fuck him again, but later they go back into the living room. Steve gets a book, and Barnes just sits on the couch while Tony settles on the armchair with his PADD again. Steve gives him a look that probably means _you should take it easy_ but stays silent.

“You can go down to the gym, if you want to,” Tony says, because he knows they will feel restless if they’re cooped up inside all day. Steve probably ran a marathon or two after the last heat they spent together, even though Tony said he didn’t have to baby-sit him 24/7. Jarvis could always alert Steve if there was a crisis. 

“No,” Steve says, doesn’t even look up from his book.

“Take turns then,” Tony shrugs. “Another perk of there being two of you.” 

Steve does lift his gaze then, “Do you feel alright?” 

“Perfectly.” 

Steve and Barnes exchange a glance, and then Steve rises. 

“You got your phone, Bucky?” 

“Yup.” 

Steve disappears, and Barnes continues to stare into nothing. Tony just ignores it. He knows this behavior bothers Steve, but Tony figures they’re lucky Barnes isn’t more fucked up. Staring into space for a while? No big deal; he’s probably just enjoying being able to think for himself again. 

“Steve said you have a problem with your hormones,” Barnes suddenly says, after maybe fifteen minutes or so. 

“Huh?” Tony’s been absorbed by his work. “Yeah, I do. I’ve tried different suppressants, but they mess with my head. I figured I’m better off acting crazy one or two days every three months than being depressed all the time.” 

“Steve didn’t say that.” 

“No? I thought you two lived in each other’s pockets.” 

Barnes snorts at that, “True. We’ll probably drive you crazy when your work calms down, and you can spend more time with us. I’ll try not to be as overbearing as Steve.” 

He winks. But Tony’s thoughts are stuck on _you can spend more time with us_ , like that’s what they expect. 

“Great,” he finally says. 

“It calms him down, being around you,” Barnes says, “And me too.” 

“The secret powers of omegas,” Tony smirks. 

Barnes just says “yeah” and then they’re silent again until Steve returns. The alphas trade off, and Barnes heads down to the gym. 

“Do you need anything?” Steve asks. 

“I’m good.” 

“Will you tell me about what you’re working on?” 

Tony does, babbling on and on while Steve nods. Ever since they entered a relationship; Steve seems to enjoy listening to Tony talk about his projects. He always seems amazed, and Tony eats it right up. 

Some time passes, and it isn’t until a bead of sweat trickles down his temple that Tony realizes how much. He blinks. Maybe it’s already calming since this burst came on slower. 

“I’m about to…” Tony says, trailing off. 

“Oh, you think it’s already slowing down?” 

“Maybe.” 

Steve stands, offers his hand and Tony let’s himself be pulled up. They go back into the bedroom, but Tony bats Steve’s hands away when they move to the hem of Tony’s t-shirt. It’ll be a lot quicker if they both just undress themselves. 

Tony goes onto all fours on the bed; never has time to become stressed. His alpha is already stroking the back of his neck and moving inside of him.

*****

In the evening it seems like the worst of the heat actually has passed. When Tony has another bout, he doesn’t forget who he is or who he is with. _Finally_ he can think, and now he can kind of enjoy the curl of arousal – if not the lingering sensitiveness of his skin.

“Wanna have a go, Bucky-boy?” Tony calls, because god knows the alpha must be frustrated by now. 

Tony’s alone in the bedroom, but Barnes appears in the doorway at his shout. 

“Are you feeling better?” Barnes asks. 

“Saner, you mean?” 

“Well. Yes.”

Barnes looks embarrassed, but Tony just laughs. “The chances of me fleeing has been reduced to 5 %.” 

That doesn’t make Barnes move forward as Tony had hoped, instead he asks: “Is that figure low enough?” 

“Are you kidding me?” It doesn’t look like he is. “Let me put it this way; you have a higher risk of me decking you right now.” 

That does make Barnes smile, and Tony finds he wants to be fucked by Barnes again. Not because he’s worse or better than Steve, just different. It’s nice. Barnes steps up to the bed as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. Oh yes, another reason to get up close and personal. 

“One day,” Barnes says, “I’ll seduce you for real.”

Tony snorts. “No seduction needed. I’m an easy one, honey, just take off your shirt and I’ll be putty in your hands.” 

Barnes knee walks halfway up the bed, “I used to be real smooth you know, could get any omega to swoon.” 

“Yeah?” Tony says, “How come you never taught Steve that?” 

A “hey!” is heard from the doorway, and Barnes laughs. 

Barnes leans right over Tony, holding himself up on one straight arm. “May I kiss you?” Barnes asks. 

Tony smiles, “Yes.” 

They kiss for a long time. Tony wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck, tugs until Barnes laughs into his mouth and settles on top of him. It’s nice. Safe. Barnes is heavy and warm in the way Steve feels. 

When their mouths finally separate, Barnes trails kisses down Tony’s neck. Pauses to pull his t-shirt off and continues downwards. Through half-closed eyes, Tony sees Steve at last walk up to sit on the edge of the bed, but he makes no move to touch either of them. 

It takes forever for Barnes to reach the waistband of Tony’s boxers. More than enough time for Tony to start squirming. By now he can feel how slick he is, and the itch underneath his skin is almost unbearable. 

“There is a rule against teasing omegas in heat,” Tony says, voice breathy. 

“Is there?” 

“Yes! Tell him, Steve!” 

“There is actually,” Steve says, amused, “Tony implanted it during our first heat together and made me pinky swear.”

“Hm… guess I’ll save the teasing for later then.” 

Barnes tugs the boxers off, but when Tony tries to turn over a hand on his hip stills him. 

“Can I have you like this?” Barnes asks.

“Sure.” 

Barnes’ shoulders are almost as broad as Steve’s, when he boxes Tony in between his arms, and those eyes… Fuck, Tony can’t help it, can he? He could just as easily fall head over heels for this alpha. 

Steve grabs a pillow, and Tony raises his hips so he can put it underneath him. Then he wraps his legs around Barnes’ waist, lets him slide his cock inside. 

“What do you like?” Barnes says, starting a slow, rolling rhythm. 

“Ask Steve,” Tony says. 

“I already know what Steve likes,” Barnes says, looking way too amused and collected. 

“Tell him,” Steve says, leaning closer now. Tony can stare up at both of their faces, and he wants to both close his eyes and keep them wide open.

“What do you want to know?” Tony gasps, because Barnes adjusts his hips and that feels good – almost amazing. 

“Tell me how to make it good,” Barnes says, “I want to make you feel so good, sweetheart. I want to take as good care of you as Steve does.”

And he looks vulnerable now, almost, his lips pressed slightly together. Steve slides a hand over his shoulder, and Tony has to say something. 

“You feel so good inside me,” Tony manages, hoarse; because he isn’t really good at this – talking during sex. Before or after, fine, but not during. “Fuck me harder.” 

“Like this?” 

“Yes. Yes.” 

“What else?” 

A beat. 

“Touch my neck.”

Barnes’ eyes widen, but he rubs his thumb against the scent glands; the way Steve showed him the day before yesterday. 

“You look amazing together,” Steve mutters, and he’s rubbing himself over his sweatpants. Tony wants to tell him to put his cock in Tony’s mouth, but also doesn’t – wants to focus on just this.

He reaches down to stroke himself and pushes into Barnes thrusts; it increases the pleasure. Makes his eyes fall closed, even though he wants to look up at the alpha. With his eyes closed it’s even more concentrated. The heavy presence of Barnes above, caging him in. 

But when he looks again and meets Barnes eyes, it becomes even more intense. Barnes is gazing down at him… and he looks almost surprised, almost a little awed. Shouldn’t he be starved for an orgasm by now? Spending hours in closed quarters with an omega in heat. 

“Are you close?” Tony asks, and he sounds hoarse. 

“Are you?” Barnes asks right back, not breaking his pace. 

“He prefers to come while he’s knotted,” Steve says softly. 

“I do,” Tony says, because it feels a lot _more_ that way.

Barnes hips stutters a little, before he falls back into rhythm. Tony wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck, tugs a little because he wants to be covered completely, and Barnes gets the hint. He pauses to drop onto his forearms, buries his face in Tony’s neck to suck at the skin there. It makes Tony moan, not only that sensation, but the feeling of Barnes body sliding over his. The sweat-slicked skin is perfect against his sensitive dick. He tightens his legs around Barnes waist, tries to tilt his hips up even further. 

It doesn’t take long, Tony can feel the knot swelling, and finally Barnes settles into a grinding motion so they can lock. Steve presses a hand between their bodies to squeeze Tony’s dick, and that’s it. He comes with a moan, so hard his thighs shake. 

He floats for a while, after that. Not really gone, no, just resting in the sensation of the alpha’s heavy body and the stretch of the knot. A hand is petting his hair, he doesn’t know if it’s Steve’s or Bucky’s. 

After a few long minutes, Barnes starts to get too heavy and his hips is aching from being in the same position. He shifts to reveal the tension, unwraps his legs from where they were resting around the alpha. He clenches around the knot, but it’s nowhere near giving.

Barnes lifts up to look at him, “You okay?”

“I’m getting squashed,” Tony says, whines really, “all you alphas are so heavy.” 

Both alphas snort at that. “Should I… on my side or…?” Barnes asks. 

“How long has it been since you knotted an omega?” It’s meant as a joke, and Tony says it in a playful tone. 

“A long, long time,” Barnes says, giving a little smile. But he looks a little bashful, and it’s so sweet – Tony has to stroke his hair. 

“I couldn’t tell.” 

“No?”

“No. Or not until now anyway. Roll over, rover.” 

Barnes takes hold of Tony’s hips, and then moves onto his back; it still hurts a little, tugs at his sensitive rim. He can’t lay down on top of Barnes as he wants to, has to sit up. 

“This is why we knot from behind, right, Steve?” Tony sighs. 

“Sure,” Steve says, not really sounding like he agrees or disagrees. He’s lying on his side next to them still, and when Tony looks at him he sees an almost dopey smile. Steve’s half hard, but doesn’t seem inclined to finish himself off. Tony can’t really care right now. 

“This is a nice view, isn’t it,” Steve says to Barnes. 

“It really is,” Barnes says, stroking the outside of Tony’s thighs. 

To his horror, Tony feels a blush staining his neck, and he can’t really meet either of their eyes. He feels on display, and it makes him feel both embarrassed and… not. He also wants to preen. 

“Shut up,” he mutters, and they’re both grinning at him.

“Do you think you’re done?” Steve asks. 

“Probably, soon at least,” Tony says, “I think I’ll go down to the lab for a while.” 

Barnes hands tighten around his thighs, and Steve frowns. 

“Right now?” 

“Well, not until I can get off the bed.” 

“Tony… your hands are shaking.” 

“No, they’re-“ 

They are. When Tony lifts his hands, he can see them trembling. It’s probably the heat, the overload of hormones. 

“You alright?” Barnes asks again, his hands are back to petting now. It’s nice. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You usually drop everything during a heat,” Steve says, still frowning, “Which of your project is so important it can’t wait another day or so? Neither seemed that urgent when you told me about them yesterday, but you’ve been working on them day and night.” 

Tony wiggles, testing the give of the knot again, but no. He feels trapped, suddenly. His heart is accelerating in his chest. He twists, tries to really get up now, but it hurts and he lets out a pained whimper. Barnes hands clamp down on his thighs; forcing him to stillness. 

“Sch,” Barnes says.

Fuck it, he tries to force himself to take deep breathes. It’s the hormones, he reminds himself, the hormones combined with the situation; all the worry catching up to him. _I’m more than my biology._

Barnes sits up, wraps him up in his arms. And it’s easier to breathe when Tony can shut his eyes and push his nose into his neck. A combination of Steve and Barnes, because they always smell of each other. A third hand settles into Tony’s hair, and Steve must have sat up too; because he’s crowding in close too.

It only takes a minute or so, before Tony settles. He wants to let himself sink into that floating space again, but he can’t. Instead he stays slumped against Barnes, until the knot finally gives.

“I wanna wash up,” Tony says, lifting his head, but what he really wants is a minute alone.

“Okay,” Steve is already starting to stand.

“No,” Tony says sharply, “Alone, okay?” 

Steve looks lost, but Barnes just nods “That’s fine.”. Helps Tony off him and steadies him with one hand when Tony’s legs shake. There is semen trickling down Tony’s leg, and no, he can feel now that the heat isn’t quite done yet. But he’ll probably have a few hours of reprieve as it's almost over. 

“I’m fine, okay?” Tony says, forcing his shaking legs to hold. “It’s just the hormones.”

“Let me help you, Tony,” Steve says. 

But Tony throws him a sharp glance, and he thankfully doesn’t come closer. Fuck it, Tony just needs some alone-time. He really doesn’t want to be questioned right now, forced to say that he’ll be fine on his own. That the alphas are meant for each other. Not sure if he can spend another heat like this either, with them here but belonging to each other. His eyes are burning, but he blames that on the heat too. 

He doesn’t let either of the alphas see that, goes into the bathroom and locks the door. He can hear the murmur of their voices outside, but doesn’t listen in. Instead he turns on the shower and sits on the floor; lets the water wash all the tears away.

*****

When he finally exits the bathroom, he can breathe again. The alphas aren’t in the bedroom, so Tony can get dressed by himself too. It feels good to put on sweats and a t-shirt. He’s tempted to stay in the bedroom. Is actually tempted to move the blankets around again, but he knows that’s mostly left-over anxiety to nest. He resists the temptation, doesn’t want Steve to come in and see.

When he goes into the living room, only Steve is there sitting on the couch. The tv is turned on, but it’s obvious Steve has just been sitting there waiting. 

“Where’s Barnes?” Tony asks. 

“Why do you call him that?” Steve asks.

“It’s his name, right?” 

A pause.

“He’s not here.” 

Tony sighs, rolls his eyes, “Well, I can see that.” 

“He’ll be back in a while.” 

“Okay, fine, I’ll just-“ 

“Come here.” 

It’s a tone of no-nonsense – but softer, like Tony’s something to be gentle with. Tony’s never sure if he likes it or not, but he walks up to Steve, lets himself be tugged into Steve’s lap. 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, earlier,” Steve says. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“It’s ironic don’t you think?” Steve chuckles softly. 

“What?” 

“That you and I have been together for months, but Bucky is the one who has had to talk sense into me twice during this heat.”

Tony stills, he’d been hoping Steve pulling him close meant they wouldn’t talk about what happened earlier right now. 

“You two know each other very well,” Tony says. 

“We do,” Steve says, “But you and I, we know each other well too, don’t we?” 

“Sure,” Tony says, forcing lightness into his voice and hoping Steve will drop it. 

Steve sighs, “Bucky said it wasn’t fair of me to push you when you’re in heat,” he says, “He shouldn’t have needed to say so.”

“It’s fine.” 

“No, it’s not,” Steve says, and he sounds almost sad now. “But we’ll talk about it later. Just, one question; what do you want right now?” 

“Huh? I’m fine.” 

“No, I mean… do you want me to stay with you? Do you want Bucky here or not?”

Tony wants Steve to be happy, most of all. 

“I like it when you’re both here,” Tony says, and that’s the truth too.

Steve pulls back a little, he takes hold of Tony’s chin to tilt his face. Their gazes meet and hold for long seconds. Finally, Steve cracks a small smile, leans forward and kisses Tony soft and sweet. 

“Okay,” Steve says.

They spend the a few hours not doing much. Tony doesn’t bother with his work. They play video games, and then board games (not Tony’s idea). Tony is unfocused but wins anyway of course. He doesn’t really feel like talking, so just doesn’t. 

Finally, he can feel the telling itch, but it’s not bad now. He could probably wring this one out by himself, but both alphas nostrils are twitching. Neither says anything though, and they play another round. 

Maybe he should ask both of them to go home. Right now, he just feels tired, and done. Wants to be alone, but also wants them to stay. If he asked them to leave though, Steve would probably insist on him calling someone else – or checking in every half an hour.

Instead he asks; “So, who wants to fuck me?” Tries to sound humorous, but it comes out flat. 

Barnes glances at Steve, but he has his eyes fixed on Tony. He stares for so long, that Tony must look away. 

“I want to take care of you,” Steve finally says, “ _We_ want to.”

He sounds so sincere, and right now Tony is sure he means it. Steve is like that, honorable. It’s just that Tony wants forever. But the prospect of going to bed alone sounds worse, after hearing this. No, he doesn’t want to be alone. 

Not looking at either of them, he nods. 

“Sweetheart?” Steve says. 

“I want you to, both of you.” 

“Okay,” Steve says. 

He’s been sitting across from Tony, but now he rises and walks around the table. Tony still can’t quite face him. It’s hard, admitting some of the things he wants (even though Steve already knew, probably). It’s hard, letting go. 

Steve lifts Tony effortlessly, and he should have seen it coming but didn’t. Doesn’t protest though, let’s Steve carry him into the bedroom with Bucky trailing behind. Steve lays him on the bed and kisses him. 

Steve tastes like Steve, he tastes like alpha. This close, Tony is covered in the scent of him too. Steve sucks on Tony’s bottom lip, nipping at it before pulling away. He pulls at the hem of Tony’s t-shirt, and Tony helps him get it off. 

A little smile that Tony can’t quite read, is on Steve’s face when he draws back to pop open the button of Tony’s jeans. But Bucky has crawled onto the bed from the other side, and he is leaning over Tony now. 

“Hey, doll,” he says. 

Tony can’t quite help himself, responds: “Hey, cupcake.” 

Barnes snorts, doesn’t say anything more, but takes over where Steve left off and bends closer to bring their lips together. They are still learning each other, tongues touching lightly as their lips slide together. 

Below, Steve is pulling Tony’s pants and boxers down in one go, and Tony raises his hips to help. He isn’t wearing shoes or socks. Steve’s hands stroke down his shins, and Tony doesn’t think; just spreads his legs. 

Barnes is cupping Tony’s cheek, and Tony reaches up to put his arms around the alpha’s neck. But when Steve’s hands trail up his inner thighs, Tony has to draw back from the kiss. That doesn’t seem to bother Barnes; he moves his kisses down Tony’s neck instead, and Tony drops his arms.

Tony can feel Steve between his legs, moving to lay down between them. It’s so familiar to raise one leg to lay it over Steve’s shoulder. Not familiar at all to have this second alpha kiss along Tony’s neck, and shoulders. But it seems like it causes the heat to flare up again, or maybe he’s just getting horny. Probably both. He can feel himself getting wet, and his dick is almost completely hard. 

He slowly gets lost in the sensation of Steve eating him out, and Bucky kissing and petting him. Stops worrying and lets himself be. He can’t hear anything, so focused on how he’s feeling, that it even takes him a while to process that both alphas have stopped and Steve is cupping his face. 

“Tony?” Steve says quietly, leaning very close, “What do you want?” 

He just moans, arches his back. But there is a hollow ache in his stomach now and he wants to turn over. He is unsteady when he moves, but there are hands on his hips to help him roll over and up on all fours.

One of the alphas is stroking a hand down his spine, another hand is in his hair. Finally, one of them enters him in one easy thrust, he’s so wet and open by now, and then covers him back to chest. The second one is lying down beside them, he can feel their presence, and the hand stroking down his flank might belong to them.

The scent of pheromones is so strong Tony can taste it on his tongue, and it’s so good, his mouth is watering. He opens his eyes a few millimeters, and right to his left he can see one of the alphas looking at him. The alpha’s arm is stretched underneath Tony’s belly, stretching up to pet down his side to his belly. There is a drop of sweat pooling in the hollow of the alpha’s throat. 

Tony crawls over the alpha, not thinking just reacting, but it also means he moves away from underneath the one above him. He whines when he becomes empty again, when the hot chest that’s been covering his back disappears as the alpha straightens or moves away. 

There is murmuring from the alphas, and a hand on his lower back. Tony is focused on putting his mouth on the alpha’s throat, and he moans when he sucks the skin into his mouth. As he bends, he arches his back again, invites the second alpha to mount him anew. 

Hands grab at his hips, moves him a little to the right so he isn’t bent quite so awkwardly, and then there is a dick pressing inside him again. 

A hand in his hair tugs him upward, and the alpha’s lips tastes good too. Tony knows there is more to kissing than just licking into the other’s mouth, but he can’t care. 

When the thrusts into him speed up, rocking him too much for their lips to stay together, he moves down to the alpha’s throat again. The knot starts tugging at his rim, and he presses back, wanting it in. 

It makes him orgasm; a sudden hand on his neck, the knot swelling inside, the alpha’s taste in his mouth. 

It takes a long while for him to come up. Mostly because he doesn’t want to; he wants to rest in this warm, gentle space. At last he can’t deny that’s it’s becoming too sweaty and hot to be squeezed in between the alphas. The knot in him has slipped out, and there is the uncomfortable feeling of semen dripping out of him. 

He tries to sit up, but there is an arm across him that refuses to give.

“Let me up,” Tony says, voice scratchy.

“No,” two voices answer immediately. 

Tony slumps down again. His face is pressed into a chest. He’s pretty sure it’s Bucky’s. 

“Time’s it?” Tony asks. 

“It’s so late it’s early,” Steve just says. 

For another few minutes, they lie there in silence. Tony’s heat has broken, and he abruptly feels sick of being stuck inside these rooms. Steve will definitely protest if he goes down to the labs, but he could go outside. 

“I’m going out,” Tony announces, straining against the arm again. Before huffing and laying down. 

“Where?” Bucky asks, sounding almost… amused.

“Just out,” he sighs, “you can come along if you like.”

“Why, thank you,” Steve says. 

“Oh, fuck off.” 

The arm finally gives way, and Tony climbs over Barnes, who had been lying in front of him, and goes into the bathroom. He doesn’t bother with a shower, just grabs a washcloth and wipes himself down. He would never say it out loud, but it comforts him to let the alphas scent on him linger for a bit. 

He trades places with Bucky on the way out, but Steve is still lying in bed. He has one arm above his head, and his eyes are half closed. 

“Hey,” Tony says, stepping up to the bed. 

Steve smiles, “Hey.” 

“You can stay here if you like,” Tony says. 

“Are you ditching me for my best friend?” Steve asks, an entertained glint in his eyes. 

“I’m considering it,” Tony says, but before he can continue the teasing he’s dragged into a kiss. 

“The heat is over, right?”

“Yup.” 

“Then Bucky can take care of you,” Steve says, rolling over with his back to Tony. 

“Hey, I see how it is! You just wanted to stick your dick in me.” 

“Exactly.” 

Tony can see Steve’s shoulders shaking with laughter and smacks him over the head. 

“I think it’s good for the two of you,” Steve says softly, when he’s stopped laughing at his own joke and rolled onto his back again. “To get some alone time.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, lowering his voice even more so he won’t be heard into the bathroom, “Bucky is worried that you’re not happy with this,” he gestures between the two of them and the bathroom door, “I think it would be nice if you spent some time together.” 

Tony knows Steve is thinking of how clingy Tony sometimes is after a heat. 

“And I’m not letting you out alone,” Steve continues, “so that’s that.” 

Tony rolls his eyes, “This isn’t the dark ages, you know, not even 1920.”

“You swore you’d put up with me being clingy after your heats.”

“I did.” 

They kiss again, and then Barnes comes out of the bathroom. He doesn’t seem to care that Steve won’t be coming along, and they leave. 

Tony is a bit sore, so they walk slowly. Barnes is walking close enough that their shoulders keep brushing, but they don’t say much for the first few minutes. There is a great coffeeshop that’s open 24/7, just another block away, but Barnes hasn’t even asked where they’re headed; seemingly content just to follow Tony.

The little bell above the door dings, when Tony opens the door and they step inside. Sarah is behind the counter, and she lights up when she sees them. 

“Hi Tony,” she says, “Long time, no see.”

“Yeah, I’ve been busier than usual,” he says. 

“How’s that even possible?” She doesn’t wait for an answer, but winks at him. “Did you trade Steve in?” 

“Yup, got myself an upgraded model.” Tony claps Barnes on the shoulder, grinning back. 

“I can see that. The usual, to go?” 

“Yes please, but we’ll sit here.” 

“Oh, he must really be something special then, this one.” She turns to Barnes. “What can I get you, honey?”

Barnes seems lost for a moment, looking at the display of sandwiches and baked goodies. 

“I’ll just have whatever Tony’s having,” he says. 

“Alright,” Sarah says, before ringing their order up and Tony pays, waving Barnes away before he can even start searching for his wallet. 

They take a seat. The shop is nearly empty, and Tony finds a table where Barnes can sit with his back against a wall, and a good view of the place.

“You come here often?” Barnes asks. 

“Yeah, or send someone here. They make the best cupcakes, you’ll see.” Tony leans back in his seat. 

“That lady seems nice.” 

“Is this you making small talk, Barnes?” Tony asks, amused, but continues on without waiting for an answer: “Sarah is a sweetheart, she’s been working here for over twenty years.”

“Twenty-seven,” Sarah says, coming up to the table and placing a tray in between them. There are two large coffees, a plate with four different cupcakes, and a knife. “Enjoy, boys.” 

“Thank you.” 

She leaves, and Barnes leans forward a little. “I’m just trying to be nice, there’s so much I don’t know about you.” 

“You _are_ nice, James,” Tony says, lifting the knife to cut all the cupcakes in half because he wants a taste of them all. “And I’m an open book, what do you want to know?” He picks up a pale half with blue frosting. 

“I like that.” 

“Huh? Cupcakes?” He takes a bite, and almost moans. 

“James.” 

Tony decides to be deliberate obtuse, says: “It’s a good name.”

An eyeroll, and Barnes pulls the whole plate of cupcakes towards himself. 

“Hey!”

“I bet you’ve already tried all the flavors several times, and I am a super-soldier, with super-metabolism.” 

“Are you saying I’m fat?”

Barnes lingers over the different flavors, before picking up one with a pink frosting. He moves the plate back to the center. 

“No, you’re too pretty for your own good,” Barnes says, finally, “I’m saying, I like you hell of a lot, and Steve loves you.” 

Halfway to the coffee cup, Tony’s hand halts for a brief moment, before he continues the movement. He tries to make it as smooth as possible, taking a sip of it. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’ve known him for a long time, and he’s crazy about you,” Barnes says, a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he continues: “Steve can be a bit dense sometimes.” 

“No shit.” 

They both laugh a little, and it’s nice. Tony reaches out and strokes Barnes’ forearm were it’s resting on the table. 

“He was so fucking happy, you know, when you invited both of us for your heat. He was so worried that you’d been distant since I… came back.”

Tony shrugs, “I just had a lot of work to do, could have happened at any time.” 

Their eyes meet, and Tony can tell Barnes isn’t buying it. Not completely, anyhow. 

“We haven’t been fucking, you know,” Barnes says, “He didn’t think it’d be right, me neither. We’ve just shared a bed some nights.”

Tony believes him, and that does ease the tightness in his chest even more. Maybe, maybe things will be alright after all. He pets along Barnes’ arm one more time, before pulling his hand back. He takes a sip of his coffee, and just says: 

“You’re a sweetheart, just like Steve, aren’t you?” 

“Shut up.”

*****

It’s 03.14 am. Tony sneaks into the bedroom as silently as he can. The alphas are lying like two spoons in a kitchen drawer, seemingly asleep. When Tony starts to undress, Barnes turns to look at him, and their eyes meet.

Tony leaves his clothes in a pile on the floor, and Barnes shifts to leave a couple of decimeters of space in between him and Steve. It’s too small of a space for a full-grown man, and Tony barely fits. Especially when he has burrowed his face in Barnes’ neck, and Steve shifts even closer to drape an arm over them both. Tony knows he’ll wake up too hot, and sweating. 

He doesn’t want it any other way.


End file.
